


Heavy Branches

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [10]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Married Couple, Menstrual Sex, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “There is nothing shameful about your blood,” Maleficent says, kissing down Aurora’s neck.





	Heavy Branches

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - period sex.

“Not this week,” Aurora murmurs, looking sadly at the magic glittering at the tip of her wife’s fingers. She’s been pale and morose all day from her moon-blood.

Maleficent nods, letting her magic settle back into her body. “Tell me what you need, beastie.” In truth, Maleficent already knows. While the kingdom has learned to accept their queen’s choice to wed the fairy of the Moors, they have not yet given up on their old traditions of keeping the monarchy in good blood, which means they expect Aurora to be pregnant as soon as possible. Maleficent knows this is very possible with the right kind of magic, but the ordeal has been a stressful one nonetheless.

“I wish my blood would go away,” Aurora sighs, leaning back on her pillows. “Then I shall try to assume the duties of a queen.”

Maleficent makes a moue of distaste, leaning over Aurora to kiss her. “There is nothing shameful about your blood,” she says, kissing down Aurora’s neck. Aurora’s hitched breath and glassy eyes tell Maleficent she’s very much interested. Maleficent inches up Aurora’s nightdress, revealing creamy thighs and sensible underthings. “It means you are healthy and fertile. Perfect as could be.”

Aurora arches her hips, seeking Maleficent’s touch. “I feel…I’m _dripping_. It will make a mess.”

“And when have I ever been afraid of a little mess?” Maleficent makes fast work of removing Aurora’s underthings, reveling in the rich smell of her. “Now let me worship you as you deserve.”


End file.
